emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8266 (21st September 2018)
.'' Plot Cain hopes now that Moira has slept on it, she's realised telling Matty the truth about Emma's death isn't a good idea. Moira hasn't. Cain comments if she carries on like this, she'll end up getting banged up. Before Matty heads off to work, he suggests he and Moira talk again later. Charity wakes up on the sofa with a stinking hangover. Chas is far from impressed and orders to pull her weight with the business whilst Faith warns Charity she's going to end up driving Vanessa away. At Keepers Cottage, Rebecca admits to Victoria that she's scared she won't get Seb back. Victoria states Robert only wants what's best for Seb so the soon she gets settled back into life, the sooner she gets Seb back. Matty calls round past Keepers Cottage hoping Victoria can fill in the blanks about Emma's death. Whilst Victoria and Matty talk, Rebecca walks out of the house. Bernice wants to dump Daz but has no idea how to. Diane advises her to be cruel to be kind. Faith and Jimmy have arranged for Nicola and Rodney to go for a drink to try to patch things up although it's clear neither Nicola nor Rodney are keen. Ross calls Pete from the hospital and makes out everything's fine. Ryan believes the more people that know about Ross' drug abuse, the more people can hold him accountable. Ross reminds Ryan he's already promised not to take drugs in front of Moses but Ryan states he needs to promise not to take drug at all. The doctor reminds Ross he's had a lucky escape and suggests he speaks with a counsellor. Victoria finds Rebecca banging on the door of the Mill wanting to see Seb but Robert and Aaron aren't in. Rebecca wishes her family were here to help her through this as she feels alone and has no family left to speak up for her. She comments sometimes she thinks it would've been better if she died in the crash too. Victoria encourages Rebecca to start looking to the future and suggests talks to a psychiatrist and tries to get her old job back. Charity palms Moses off on Lydia for a few hours whilst she downs more wine. Ryan takes Ross back to Dale View. As they sit in the car outside, Ryan tells Ross the first thing they need to do is get rid of the drugs. Ross claims he has none left and if he had, he'd be giving it back to Gaz to take off his debt. Ross spots his back door is open. He heads inside to investigate and finds Gaz. Gaz demands his money. Ross tries to bargain for more time to raise the cash but Gaz wants his money now so takes Ross' laptop instead. Bernice books a spa break for herself. Charity continues to drown her sorrows and takes her mood out on her customers. Faith orders her to go and sleep it off, but instead, Charity decides to shut the pub. Matty tries to talk to Moira about Adam and Emma. Cain and Moira's reactions leave Matty even more suspicious. After Moira heads out to work, Matty informs Cain he overheard them talking yesterday so he knows there's more to the Adam situation than they're letting on. Cain tells Matty the best way he can help Moira is to stop asking questions and warns him he's not going to be happy if he learns he's been pestering Moira whilst he's in France. Faith has reopened the pub. Rebecca asks for her old job back but a drunken Charity refuses, quipping it's a pub not an asylum. As Faith and Chas scold Charity and tell her she can't carry on like this, Rebecca cries in a toilet stall. Victoria tries to get Rebecca to talk to her but Rebecca states talking won't change anything as she's still trapped in her head and everyone thinks she's a danger to her own son. She didn't escape from her nightmare - she's still living it. Ross tells Ryan that Moses is the reason he's never going to mess up again. Ryan is glad to hear it. After Ryan leaves, Ross takes a package of cocaine from the drawer. Chas and Faith find Charity sparked out on the sofa again. Chas believes they've all been too soft on Charity and believes they should start dishing out some tough love instead. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft ''(uncredited) *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick Guest cast *Doctor - Joanna Hudson *Gaz - Jamie Dorrington Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and ladies toilets *Keepers Cottage - Living room and hall *Hotten General Hospital - Ross' room *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Church Lane car park *Dale View - Back garden and downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes